Secret's in the Sauce
by seevousplay
Summary: Jasper signs his baby sister, Bella, up for cooking classes along with his friend Edward. This changes things forever. FIRST PLACE in Lovin' in the Oven Contest. O/S AH. Complete


Disclaimer:

Title: Secret's In The Sauce

When Jasper signed his sister Bella, & his best friend, Edward, up for cooking classes, he didn't realize that what he did would change them all. 1st Place; Lovin in the Oven Contest

June 15th

"Isabella Marie Swan."

As Bella's name was announced, she walks across the stage and shakes hands with the principal of her small high school, the sounds of her friends and family - her older brother specifically - cheering for her from the crowd, making her blush something fierce. She ducks her head, watching her steps as she descends from the stage, and heads back to the row, looking to see Jasper, Charlie, and Edward all in the front row. All three of them look uncomfortable in their button down shirts and ties, and Jasper, her dear brother, already has his tie loose around his neck, dangling down to his untucked shirt.

She grins, glad that they're there for her in the first place. Both Jasper and Edward had graduated three years ago, and both had talked about how they were dreading the imminent return to Forks High for little Bella's graduation.

_"I can't believe you're dragging me with you," Edward says, winking up at Bella from his perch on the floor, video game controller in hand._

_"You're my wing man, you have to go to my baby sister's graduation. She went to yours."_

_"Your graduation was my graduation, she had to be there."_

_"Actually, I would have gone to yours anyway, Edward Cullen," Bella smiles, leaving the room with a wink of her own._

She salutes the three of them and heads back to her seat, listening to the rest of the speeches and the closing statements before she tosses her cap in the air and races back to her family. Her brother picks her up, swinging her in a circle before putting her down with a smacking kiss to the forehead.

When she groans, Jasper just wraps his arm around her shoulder and laughs. "You didn't fall, Bells, I'm proud."

"I was watching my steps," Bella tells him honestly. "God, you and Edward would never let me live that down."

"Nope," Edward says, standing next to Charlie. "Never."

"You guys didn't have to take me out for graduation. We could have ordered a pizza or something," Bella tells them as they walk up the steps to the Italian place in Port Angeles. Truth be told, it's her favorite place to go. They make the best - seriously, the best - eggplant, and ever since Pixar brought the dish to the main stream, Ratatouille has been her favorite dish.

"Yes we did, you know we don't cook," Jasper laughs. "Actually, that's kind of a good segwayto my gift." He pulls an envelope out of his blazer pocket and hands it to Bella as they're seated.

"What? Jasper, you didn't have to get me anything, shit."

"Hey, language, young lady!" Charlie admonishes, winking at her with a grin on his face. "Just because you're a graduate doesn't mean that you can curse like a sailor. You're still my little girl."

Edward and Jasper take that opportunity to 'aww' and tease her. Edward with, "Just because you're a graduate," and Jasper finishing with, "Doesn't mean that you can curse like a sailor." The two of them say - in unison - "You're still my little girl."

Bella rolls her eyes, looks to Charlie and says, "Why couldn't you have given me a sister? Why did I get stuck with _Dumb and Dumber_?"

"Hey!"

Bella just waggles her eyebrows at the two of them and smirks as the waiter comes to take their orders. "Hey, Bella!"

She looks up to their waiter to see that it's Michael Newton. He graduated with Jasper and Edward, and both of them know that he had his sights set on Bella since she was a freshman.

"Congrats are in order, no? You graduated with Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber right?" He asks, looking her up and down as he continues. "You're coming to Lauren's party tonight, right? Gonna be off the hook. Her parents are out of town." He proceeds to lick his lips, waggling his own eyebrows at her.

Jasper looks like he's about to say something, but Bella holds her hand up, stopping him. "Aren't you too old for that, Michael? Shit. I mean, if you're into that sort of thing, you go right ahead, but... I've kind of got plans." She shifts her chair and scoots closer to Edward, ducking under his arm.

She isn't subtle, but Michael Newton is thick headed, she's got to lay it on thick. Edward realizes this, and laces his fingers with her own. "We're going to our own, private, graduation party."

She pretends to gag, just quiet enough for Edward to hear, to which, he laughs. "Charlie and Jasper are leaving us in Port Angeles, dropping us off at the hotel down the street to... _celebrate, _if you know what I mean?"

Bella pinches Edward's side - hard - and rolls her eyes. "Subtle, Edward," she sighs. "But Michael, say hi to everyone for us, ok? And I'll have the Ratatouille, with a coke. Edward, sweetie, what are you having?"

Edward nuzzles into her neck and nips at the skin there. This isn't that rare of an occurrence, actually, they've faked relationships twice before, once for Jacob Black, a very un-wanted suitor, and once for Tanya and Irina Denali, twin exchange students at U-Dub last year. This is different because he's never done it in front of Charlie, who looks part amused - part disgusted. He looks up at Michael and says, "I'll share with my girl, Newton, but you could bring an extra straw, and maybe a side of penne alfredo."

Michael takes the rest of the tables order, silently, and leaves, having a food runner come by with their drinks a few minutes later. Jasper looks to Edward and Bella and laughs loudly, especially so when Bella pushes Edward away hard and wipes at her neck.

"You licked me, you jerk!"

"Yeah, well you pinched me. Plus, he wasn't getting the hint."

Charlie just shakes his head at the two of them, then decides to play along. "Maybe I should drop you two off tonight. Get rid of some of that... tension."

"Dad!" Bella gasps, scooting her chair further from Edward. "No fucking way. Edward is like... Jasper's twin. You're asking me to commit indirect incest."

"Hey Edward?" Jasper says, getting his attention. "You do realize Bella ordered Ratatouille, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Dude, you're allergic to fucking eggplant, man."

Edward groans and brings his hand to his forehead. "Shit."

Bella just laughs and leans over to leave a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek. "It's ok, Pookie, you ordered penne too."

"You got me cooking classes?" Bella asks, opening her card from Jasper during dessert. "You tryin' to tell me something?"

"No respectable man will marry a woman who can't cook, Bella," Jasper says with a serious look on his face.

"Oh yes, of course, how could I forget?" Bella asks. "What a terrible woman I am. I'll be a spinster at twenty-five, with cats and microwave pizzas."

"That's the spirit," Edward says, clapping Bella on the back encouragingly.

"Whoa there, fella," Jasper says, his amused voice matching the raised eyebrow. "You're going with her."

"What?" Edward and Bella say together.

"Your mom helped me get the tickets," Jasper says to Edward. "I bought Bella's, but she insisted that you go with her."

"Of course, no respectable man will marry Edward when he can't cook," Bella teases, giving just as good as she's got.

"Jazz, these classes are in Seattle. You know my truck won't make it back and forth for the summer."

"Nope, but Edward's Volvo will," Charlie pipes in. "Another reason Edward's going with you. I'm not about to let me little girl go to Seattle alone for three days a week."

"Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays, starting next weekend, until middle of August," Jasper says. "You'll learn to cook the basics, bake, and then the final month will be a specialization. Like Italian. It'll be fun."

"Wait," Edward says. "I have to drive us back and forth three days in a row? That's a waste of gas, and time. It's four hours each way!"

Jasper looks to Charlie, who decides to take over. "I've talked with Esme and Carlisle, and they've agreed that the two of you are responsible enough to stay in your Seattle apartment for the weekends. That way, you go up on Friday mornings, come home Monday mornings," Charlie explains. "We trust you."

"Daddy," Bella says, looking at the two of them. "I'm totally grateful. I do want to learn to cook, but this is a huge time-suck for Edward. I'm perfectly capable to stay in Seattle alone for the summer. I mean, I'm going to U-Dub in the fall anyway. We can just rent the apartment earlier, right?"

"No," Edward says, patting Bella's hand. "That's not necessary. It's fine. You can stay with me for the weekends. Renting in Seattle is expensive, plus, you'll be in the dorms for your first year. A three month lease will be triple what I'm paying for my place."

"See? We're all in agreement then. No funny business, Edward, and we're square." Charlie says. Edward looks at Jasper to see the exact same expression from father to son.

"No funny business," Edward agrees.

The rest of dessert goes by quickly, Michael drops off the check, and Bella pretends to fawn over Edward. Just another day in the life...

"You're sure this isn't ridiculous?" Bella asks, toting a huge duffel bag behind her as they walk from the porch to Edward's Volvo. "This is your summer too."

"Nah, it's fine. I think it'll be fun. Plus, it could be worse. Jasper could be taking these classes with you."

"Touché," Bella says, tossing her bag into the trunk.

Edward had insisted, earlier that week, that she just pack a bag full of stuff to leave at his place for the summer, so that she wouldn't need to bring stuff back and forth. For the class, they had enough they had to bring; an apron, a notebook to take notes in, all of their class paperwork, and the box with knives and spices in it. The kit for the class was almost as expensive as the actual class itself, but Esme took care of the kits for both Edward and her as a graduation present.

Four hours of switching off of his iPod to hers, of Starbucks runs, and one bathroom stop, and they're in Seattle, with an hour to spare before their first class.

"So, my apartment is probably messy. I'll sleep in the living room, you can have the bedroom, but let me just, uh."

"Change the sheets, and make sure your delicates are put away?" Bella asks. "You're a summer's worth of cooking classes away from the perfect wife, Edward Cullen."

Edward nudges Bella and runs his hand across her jaw, leaning in just slightly. "Don't flatter me, sweetheart," he grins, batting his eyelashes at her. He opens the door, for the first time in a month and groans at the smell. Bella backs up and pinches her nose closed. "Fuck, Edward, it smells like you left a dead body in here."

Edward looks for the source of the smell, following the foul stench into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and laughs. "Shit, watch out Swan, or you'll be covered in month old Chinese food."

"That's disgusting, even for you," Bella shakes her head, walking back to the bedroom, unceremoniously falling onto the bed, stretching out on the sheets. They smell like him, musty and exotic, and Edward. A mixture of his own smell, and his cologne tangled in the sheets she's lying on. She takes a deep breath against his pillow and exhales slowly.

When Edward comes into the room and sees her on his bed, his brain goes into two completely different directions. The first, most dominant, is _Fuck, a hot girl is on my bed_, and the second, lesser directional thought is _she's smelling my sheets... that's cute_. Both of them sound like trouble, so instead of dwelling on either, he walks to the bed and crawls over her, lying down next to her. "I've done unmentionable things on this bed. With these sheets, Bella Swan."

"How unmentionable is unmentionable?" She asks, twisting to lie facing him. "Because I did unmentionable things in your Volvo when you let me borrow it last week. Embry Call is _great _at unmentionable things."

"Isabella!" Edward gasps, sitting up. "You fucked in my car?"

"So fucking is the unmentionable thing? Then no, but gross that you fucked on these sheets and didn't change them before break."

"What did you do in my Volvo?" Edward asks, stopping Bella from getting up. He rests above her, hands pinning down Bella's as she shakes her head and attempts to push him off. "Tell me and I'll let you up."

"We'll be late to class," she says. "And you don't really want to know what Embry and I did. Also, I'm not going to tell you. You have no filter when it comes to secrets from Jasper. He'd probably beat Embry up."

"So it was enough that Jasper would want to beat him up. But not big enough to be stealing your virtue."

"Edward," Bella says after a second. "I'm not a virgin. I haven't been since Junior year. Eric Yorkie?"

"You slept with Eric?"

"We dated for two years, yes, I slept with Eric."

"Does Jasper know?"

"I think so," she shrugs. "Can I get up now?"

Edward starts to let her up, but stops, moving to straddle her. "You tried to trick me," he says. "I want to know what you did with Embry."

"It was a one time thing," Bella says, her cheeks flaming. "I shouldn't have said anything. It was nothing. That's why Jasper would be so mad, you know? It didn't mean anything. He's alright if I'm seeing someone, but if I'm just hooking up with someone, it's another thing."

"So you hooked up in my car?"

"The truck isn't reliable, and the gear shift is in the middle," she grins. "The Volvo has a back seat. I made sure to check for stains, don't worry."

"Gross, Swan," Edward groans, letting her hands go. "So you blew him in my Volvo. Gross."

"Actually, no, other way around," she replies, waggling her eyebrows as she pushes him off of her. "Embry is an idiot, but he's got amazing talents. He's moving to New York next weekend, for some acting seminar. Lauren told me about him, so I figured it was as good a time as any to get a piece of that action."

"Jasper would definitely beat him up for that," Edward agrees. "You're not the girl I thought you were, Isabella."

"Oh yeah? Am I tarnished in your eyes forever?"

"Get thee to a nunnery!' Edward yells, smirking. "I just thought you were..."

"Yeah, Jazz and Charlie too. It's cool. I mean, I think Jasper knows about Eric, but they're both painfully ignorant of anything that involves me and sex."

"It can be our secret then, deal?" Edward asks, getting off the bed. He strips the sheets off and pulls out another set from the hall cupboard. "We can put these on after class tonight."

He leaves the room, and Bella closes the door to change out of her clothes and into something more cooking appropriate. She decides on a tank top and a pair of jeans, stripping down to her underwear to change. She ties back her hair, slips on the outfit, and puts on her Toms, walking out of the bedroom with her kit in her bag.

She catches Edward shirtless and lets out a whistle. She doesn't bother to look away, just clicks her foot as he finishes getting ready. "We're gonna be late," she says as he pulls his shirt over his head. "L-A-T-E, perhaps that's a new concept for you, but I want to be there on time."

"Quit nagging me, woman," Edward says, grabbing his kit, and his keys, and walks out of the apartment, locking to door behind them. The class is right around the corner from Edward's apartment, so they end of being fifteen minutes early. Bella is glad to be early, but Edward just grumbles about being rushed and pushed around by another woman.

She ignores him, and checks them both in, smiling at the person she assumes is their teacher.

"Yep, I'm Mary Alice Brandon, I'm your instructor. You can call me Alice though, it's just easier that way."

"I'm Bella, and this is my brother's best friend, Edward. We aren't the only two enrolled, are we?"

"No there are three or four others," Alice explains. "The smaller the classes, the more I can teach, and the more attention I can give you."

The others come in soon, and as Alice checks them in, she sits them all in a circle with Bella and Edward.

"Hi everyone, I'm Alice Brandon, your instructor for this course. I've been cooking my whole life. My dad owned a restaurant chain. I could cook before I could do addition. I studied in Paris, Italy, and Japan, and now I teach on weekends and own my own set of diners throughout the Pacific Northwest. I'm currently single, looking too," she grins, winking at the boys in the class. "My diners are either Tex-Mex or Asian-Parisian cuisine. My next one opens in July in Port Angeles. It's going to be a Texan Ranch theme with Mexican inspired menu options.

"Now, enough about me, please introduce yourself, and something important about you, and after we're all acquainted, we'll get started with some basic cooking."

The circle goes around starting on Rosalie Hale, a twenty-three year old pre-med at U-Dub. Edward grins at Bella and nudges her, mouthing _hot. _Bella rolls her eyes. The next person is Bree Tanner, a forty-two year old mother of two. She already knows how to cook, just likes getting in some R&R when she can get it. Emmett McCarty is a twenty-five year old science teacher at a Seattle High School. Riley Biers, sitting next to Bella, is nineteen, taking the class because his mother didn't want him to go off to college without any know-how in the kitchen. "Plus side? I get to sit next to her," Riley says, pointing in Bella's direction.

Edward immediately wraps his arm around Bella's shoulder and runs his fingers through her ponytail. Bella rolls her eyes - again. "I'm Bella Swan, I just graduated high school, and my brother, and this idiot here, said no respectable man would marry me without kitchen skills."

Edward laughs. "I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm just lucky enough to get to sit with this sexy lady."

Alice laughs, and decides to split them up into pairs. Edward pulls at Bella's hand, but Alice says, "Now, I'm going to split you up, just for the day, into groups. At break, we'll switch, and then once more for the basic dessert course. Tomorrow, you can choose your partner. But I'd like you to get to know everyone in this class."

She looks around the room. "Emmett, you'll go with Bella today. Rosalie, you'll be with Edward, and Riley, you'll got with Bree. The first course is going to be an easy appetizer, so nothing to worry about, right?"

Bella waves goodbye to Edward and walks over to Emmett, who really, ridiculously, towers over her. He smiles and shakes her hand, introducing himself again. "Are you really here because your brother said no one would marry you?"

"No," Bella laughs. "I just suck in the kitchen, sorry partner."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen," she answers. "How about you, handsome?"

She hears a scoff from behind her, and looks to see Edward staring right at her. She mouths, _what?, _to him. He looks from her to Emmett, and then back again. He raises his eyebrow at her. "Mind your own business, Cullen," she says, turning to Emmett again.

"Now, where were we?"

"I'm twenty-five," he laughs. "Your boyfriend doesn't look too happy."

"He wishes he was so lucky," Bella tosses over her shoulder. "I am not dating that buffoon. He's my brother's best friend. Basically, he's my body guard. Here to make sure I don't sleep my way through Seattle I'm sure."

"You have a reputation back home?" Emmett asks, washing his hands in the basin. "Promiscuous?"

"No, but Jasper and Edward are like twins. Jasper signed Edward up to keep an eye on me."

"Well, then stay away from that Riley kid," Emmett says. "I mean, you're pretty, but you're not my type, or my age. I'm much more interested in the hottie with your quazi-boyfriend."

"What's wrong with Riley?" Bella asks, looking around the room. She finds him, and sees him looking right at her with a seriously concentrated look on his face. "Oh, yeah, way creepy."

"Yeah."

The first course goes smoothly. Bella and Emmett making a great team. Alice splits them up again, before they go on break, so they can figure out what stations to use. Bella gets paired with Rosalie, and Edward gets paired with Riley.

While on break, Edward pulls her out of the room and makes sure they're alone. "First, Emmett is older than me, that's wrong, Swan. Second, I might stab Riley. All through the first course, he stared at you, and when I went over to introduce myself, he asked if we were dating, because he 'wanted to tap that shit'. Is that really how you all talk?"

Bella looks at Edward curiously. She's known him for years - a decade even - and he's never sounded like the jealous boyfriend before.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Calm your shit. Riley's a creep. Emmett's a teddy bear, and you're acting like my father. It's day one. I don't plan on hooking up with either of them. I shouldn't have told you about Embry."

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't you trust me?" Edward asks defensively.

"Stop treating me like I'm going to fuck everything with a dick. Please, if I wanted to fuck anyone, you'd be the easiest lay. Just give it a rest ok?"

She leaves him in the hallway, and ignores him through the next two courses. When they're packing up, Alice invites everyone to her Tex-Mex diner in the city, as a get-together meet and greet. Bella declines the offer, but tells Edward he should go. She's about to walk back to the apartment, when she realizes one, that she doesn't have the key, and two, that she doesn't really know the way.

Thankfully, Edward declines the dinner offer too, and catches Bella in the parking lot. "Bells, I'm sorry for the way I acted. You're just. I mean, Jasper's trusting me to take care of you, and I wasn't expecting that you'd get so much attention."

"Ouch, Edward."

"No, fuck, that's not what I mean. I just," he sighs, running his hand through his hair. "Let's just go back to the apartment."

"Can we go to a grocery store first. I want to try to make that dinner course again tonight."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah, for now," she says, putting her arm around his waist as they walk back to the car.

The rest of the weekend goes by fast, with three more recipes added into Bella's notebook. She and Edward are partners for the rest of the class, Emmett and Rosalie pairing up too. When they get back to Forks, Edward drops Bella off at home, telling her he'll see her later.

Charlie and Jasper ask about everything, and Bella answers all of their questions, and spends the rest of the week out with Jessica and Angela.

The next weekend brings the same routine, three more recipes, but this time, also a hearty side of jealousy.

That Saturday, Edward gets a call from some of his Seattle friends and asks if Bella wants to go out with them. She declines, reminding him that she's still too young to go to bars, and stays behind. A few hours later, Bella wakes up to the sound of giggling and drunken slurs. The bedroom door opens, and the girl gasps, and Edward locks his green eyes onto Bella's brown ones.

"Shit," he groans. He quickly looks away, and closes the door, like that will change anything. Bella rolls over to face the wall, and tries not to listen as Edward and his ... date, do whatever they do in the living room.

In the morning, the girl is gone, and Bella quietly gets ready, waiting until the last possible second to wake Edward up. When he does get up, he doesn't mention what happened the night before, but they're both quiet for the drive over.

She doesn't know why, but something's different. She doesn't know what it is, but she feels like a wife that's been cheated on. During break, Bella mumbles that she's going outside, and takes her phone with her, intending to text her brother about Edward. She gets the text open, but erases it before she sends it out.

Riley comes out and creeps up next to Bella, leaning against the wall.

"What?" She asks.

"You looked upset, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm sure," Bella rolls her eyes. She pulls at his sleeve, forcing him closer to her. "You can kiss me, if you want."

That's how Edward finds her, five minutes later, in a heated lip-lock with Riley Biers. Bella's eyes are open, and when she catches Edward's, she blinks, and pushes Riley off of her, mumbling, "Thanks," before walking back into the class.

Edward doesn't say anything, and neither does Bella. The drive back to Forks that Sunday is almost unbearable. Bella pretends to sleep, and Edward knows she's faking it.

Wednesday of that week, Jasper calls Edward and asks what the fuck he did to Bella. Edward tells Jasper the truth, that he doesn't really know, just that he brought a girl back - Tiffany - when he was drunk, and the next day, Bella made out with some kid in their class.

Jasper's furious with Bella, and in turn, Bella's furious with Edward. That next weekend is just as unbearable as the last, the difference being that Bella is noticeably angry, not just quiet.

That Saturday, after their baking lesson, Bella takes the Volvo to the store and gets stuff to make cookies and brownies from scratch, just like the lesson. Alice was impressed that Bella was taking the initiative to try the recipes on her own, and this week was no exception.

When she gets back to the apartment, Bella tosses the keys on the coffee table and starts to unpack. Edward comes to help her, unbagging the groceries as Bella lines up her ingredients in a row. He stands back and watches, trying to decide whether or not he wants to talk to her.

"Tiffany's probably waiting, and I don't need you hovering over me to get the goods for Jasper, Riley's not coming over," Bella says, measuring out the dry ingredients for the cookies into a bowl.

"Tiffan- Look, it was an accident, ok? I forgot you were here, or I wouldn't have brought her here in the first place. Second, I didn't intentionally tell Jasper about Riley because I wanted to be the tattle-tail. He asked what was wrong with you, so I told him what happened."

She just continues to go through the ingredients and ignores him. When the cookies are done, and the brownies, she leaves them on the counter, untouched. She doesn't so much feel like sweets anymore.

Half of the cookies are gone by the morning.

Another two weekends pass with the steely cool attitude between Edward and Bella. The last weekend in July, Emmett and Rosalie - officially dating at this point - offer to take Bella and Edward out to one of Alice's diners. For whatever reason, they agree, and half way through the meal, they're normal again. Bella's dropped the grudge, and Edward's just relieved that they're ok again.

August marks the final two weeks, and Bella's reluctant to finish the class. She decided that her specialty would be southern foods, like barbeques, jambalaya, things like that. Edward goes along with it, since they're table mates, and watches as Bella gets in her element.

After class that Friday, Bella takes the recipes they did, and another Alice gave her to try, and goes to the grocery store, this time, with Edward following along. The recipe they're working on for 'extra credit' is a southern favorite, fried green tomatoes.

Bella's seen the movie, loves the scene where Ruth and Idgie get into the food fight as Idgie tries to make the tomatoes.

When they get back to the apartment, Bella starts to get the ingredients together, and to her surprise, Edward gets his apron on and pulls the recipe off the counter to read it over.

"Think we can do this?" He asks, looking at her. "I mean, the pulled pork was hard. We had to use a crock pot, I'm pretty sure that means we're doin' barbeque wrong."

"We did the macaroni n cheese just fine, and the French onion soup was delicious. I think I can handle fried green tomatoes."

Half way through cooking, Edward holds up a cooling friend green tomato and asks Bella to try it. She giggles, the scene from the movie popping up into her head.

"It isn't that bad, is it?" Edward asks, taking a bite of it himself. He looks up at Bella and shrugs, a piece stuck to the corner of his mouth.

Bella laughs again, bringing her thumb up to the corner of his mouth, pressing against his lip to get rid of the piece of breading. "It's delicious," she says, looking up at him. "I was just think about the movie. They get in a food fight over this."

"Over the tomatoes?" Edward asks, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, Idgie is learning to cook, and Ruth tells her it's awful, so Idgie starts a food fight."

Edward reaches back into the egg batter, and says, "Like this?" Running his dirty hand through her hair.

She gasps and reaches back into the breading, tossing it in his face. He laughs and pulls her into him, bracing her hands back, holding them with one of his as he reaches into the flour and pushes it into her face. Bella tries to free herself from his grasp, but only succeeds in slipping on the already dirty kitchen tile, falling into him.

The two of them fall onto the tile, bread crumbs, flour, and egg all over them. They laugh against one another, Bella resting on top of Edward as they try to get their bearings back.

"You have egg in your hair," he whispers, running his hand through the soppy mess of tangles.

"You have breading in your eyebrows," she says, brushing through his eyebrows to get the crumbs out. She reaches up with her left hand and grabs the bowl with the egg. She smiles innocently at him, and then dumps it on his chest, smearing it up onto his neck and cheeks, down his collar.

He gasps and rolls them over, the egg dripping down his shirt, and wipes it away from his skin. He pushes his hands over her collarbone, up her neck, just as she did to him.

"Shit, you're fast," Bella laughs, breathless. They're both disgusting now, messy, sticky, and powdery white from the flour.

Edward looks down at her, his hands resting on either side of her head. "You're beautiful," he tells her. "Jesus Christ. When did that happen?"

"I think you have a little too much flour in your eyes," Bella blushes. "Obviously you're not seeing this catastrophe."

"No, really, you're fucking gorgeous." To solidify his point, he leans down and kisses her. The kiss is hesitant at first, like Edward is getting his feel for her, trying to gauge her reaction. It doesn't stay hesitant, no, because as soon as Edward' s sure she's not going to knee him in the balls and pour the breadcrumbs into his pants, he deepens the kiss, licking into her mouth quickly.

She reaches up and tangles her dirty, cakey fingers into his hair, pulling him down onto her, closer to her. The kiss quickly escalates to her grinding up into him, moaning at his touch. "Fuck, Edward," she groans as he moves to rest between her legs, his hips pressed down against her own.

He nods, pulling at her shirt, waiting until she raises her arms up, so he can take it off, pulling it off and tossing it to the other end of the small apartment kitchen. His shirt comes off next, following quickly to where Bella's is.

"Jasper's gonna kill me," he groans, wiping at her neck before he sucks the flesh into his mouth. He kisses down her neck to her collarbone, stopping there for a minute so he can get her bra off.

"It's a front clasp, and please stop talking about my brother," she pants, helping him pull the bra off, reaching for his belt next. He nods at her request, his eyes glued to her freshly exposed chest. She smirks, forgoing the belt, and reaches up to his hair to pull him down. Edward takes the hint quickly, kissing and licking his way from one rosy peak to the next.

"I guarantee I'm better than Embry," he whispers, biting at her nipple. "Can I prove it to you, Bella, please?"

"I'd rather you prove how much better you are than Eric," she answers, once again reaching for his jeans. The belt comes off quickly, and then she undoes his jeans. "Please, Edward?"

He looks torn for a second, like he isn't sure that he should, but like he really fucking wants to. Eventually the latter part wins out, and he shimmies out of his jeans, pulling out a condom from his wallet. As he gets himself situated, Bella pulls her jeans off, underwear too, and tosses them aside, sitting up to help Edward get the condom on.

Edward looks at her, watches her put the rubber on him, and reaches for her chin, making her look at him. "I didn't sleep with Tiffany," he tells her, like he has to say it then. "She wanted to, but I didn't. After I saw you in the room, I called a cab for her. She went home after that."

Bella blinks, her hand stopping. "Really?"

"Yeah," he says, finishing what she started. Once it's on, he lays her back, cradling her head in his hand.

"I didn't want to kiss Riley," Bella confesses. "I figured since you got yours out, I could get that off my chest too. I just kissed him because."

"Doesn't matter," he says, staring at her lips, licking his own as he leans back down. "I'm going to kiss you now," he whispers. She nods, craning her neck to meet him halfway. He enters her slowly, but even so, she gasps at the feeling of him inside her.

"I wish we were making cookies," he whispers, rolling his hips into her. "I'd pour the batter here," he licks over her nipple, sucking it into his mouth as he continues to move inside of her. "And here," he murmurs, biting at the dip of her collarbone.

She moans, one hand tangled tight in his hair, the other cupping his shoulder blade. She pulls his hair and gets his attention, catching his lips with her own. When she pulls back, she takes a breath. "Next time, I'll make cookies, right now, I just want you to fuck me," she tells him, arching her hips into him. He doesn't need to be told twice, just pistons inside of her over and over again, their breathy moans getting louder as the sound of their _slicksweat_ skin slaps together.

"Edward!" Bella gasps, coming fast, and unexpectedly. He sucks at the skin of her neck, pushing her through her orgasm before he lets go himself. When he finishes, Bella sighs, running her hands down his back.

"Where did that come from?" She asks, giddy. "That was fucking hot."

"Dunno," he answers with a shrug. He sits up, pulling the condom off and tossing it into the wastebasket. "Let's go shower," he suggests, standing up, offering his hand to her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she agrees. "Round two up against the tiles?"

"Mm, Bella Swan, you're speaking my language."

They end up skipping Saturday and Sunday, spending it in the apartment; in the shower, on the couch, in the bed, against the wall, in the kitchen.

Bella texts Alice and tells her that the tomatoes turned out perfectly, and that Edward perfected them. She explains that they won't be able to make it for the rest of the weekend, but offer to meet her in Port Angeles during the week, at her new diner.

While Alice isn't all that happy about them missing the second to last week, she can't say she's surprised, so she agrees to meet in Port Angeles. Bella tells her that she's bringing her brother, so that she can meet him.

That Wednesday, Jasper knows something's up, but goes with Edward and Bella to Port Angeles. He doesn't know what happened, but they're both happy, so he doesn't say anything. July was miserable for both of them, for whatever reason, so now that they're happy, he isn't going to say anything that disrupts his baby sister's smile.

"So, I'm sleeping with Edward," Bella says after they get their drinks. Edward looks at her with a horrified expression. "What? That's why we brought him here right? Besides him meeting the teacher."

"Dude, that's my sister!" Jasper gasps, pushing his chair away from the table. "You're supposed to be looking after her, not fucking her."

"I'm not fucking her," Edward says. "It's more than that, right?" He looks to Bella, just to make sure. With Bella, you just never know.

"Weird, right, Jasper? You're as freaked out as I am, and I'm the one getting boned."

"Ew, enough," Jasper groans, covering his ears. "Dad's gonna shoot you," he says to Edward. "And if you hurt her, I am too."

Edward nods. "Fair enough. Friends?"

"Brothers from other mothers," Jasper says. "It's kind of gross though, with the indirect incest thing."

"I know right?" Bella laughs, taking a sip of her drink.

Alice joins them a minute later, sitting down next to Bella. "Who's the hottie?" Alice asks, thumbing over in Jasper's direction.

"Jasper, this is Alice," Bella introduces. "That's my brother, Alice."

"Where have you been all my life, Jasper?" Alice asks, looking at him. "I'm making cookies in the kitchen, if you want to come back with me?"

Bella and Edward look at each other, grinning like idiots. "That's what she said," Edward tells Jasper, nudging him in the ribs.

Jasper looks between them for a minute, not quite sure where that went. Then he makes a disgusted face. "That's fucking gross, Edward. She's my sister."

"Too soon then?" Edward asks. He looks at Alice and Bella, grinning like an idiot.

"What's your secret?" Alice asks, looking at Bella. "He's hot, how'd you finally come to your senses?"

Bella leans in toward Alice and puts her hand up, like it's really a secret. "Secret's in the sauce."


End file.
